Robin Hood Complex
by katalilly
Summary: Max is the leader of her Crew. These rich kids take the legend of Robin Hood to a whole new level. But can Max lead the team after a betrayal from her best friend? And is he really the bad guy?  All human, FAX
1. Airplane Malfunction

**Herro everyone. This is my FIRST time on fanfiction, so be nice! NO FLAMES, just constructive criticism, if you please.**

**YO! THIS IS A PREVIEW CHAPTER EVERYBODY! That is why it is so short, you see.**

**I apologize if this sucks, but I tried my best. Also, please forgive the grammatical errors that I did not spot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The gang all wanted to do a job in New York, so I – being the generous leader that I am- consented. We were all on a private jet (courtesy of our loaded parents) to none other than the Big Apple. I relaxed back into my big, squishy chair and sighed. This was going to be a nice, quiet time for me to chil-

"MAAAAAXXXX!"

I immediately sprang up, and flung the electric blanket off me. But when I looked at Gazzy and Iggy, I groaned. They were fighting over Iggy's wallet. Gazzy's face had turned a violent shade of red.

"MAX! Iggy took my 20 I had saved for a hotdog!" Gazzy practically shrieked. Iggy looked up at me with big, blue, clouded eyes, and asked a little too innocently,

"Max, how would _I_ steal his money? I'm just a poor, disabled blind kid."

I gave Iggy the _look_ and he immediately handed me his wallet. What can I say? My glare can cower people who can't even see it. It's one of the things I pride myself in. I grabbed a 20 out of the faded leather and chucked it to Gazzy.

By now, you're probably a like, WTF? Let me give you some info that might help. My name's Maximum and I'm fifteen years old. So basically, I'm the ringleader of this band of kids. And we all have … let's call em' "unique skills". By skills I mean, stealing. Hijacking, thievery, burglary, larceny, pick-pocketing etc etc etc.

Look, it's not like we steal from people who need it. We're sort of like modern Robin Hoods. Take from the rich, give to the poor sort of deal. It makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Although Fangy-boy would never admit it.

Fang's also fifteen. He's my right hand man and best friend. And the sponsor of our little "outings". Dark, tall, rich, and handsome, he's like Mr. Darcy. Minus the sideburns. Anyway, I'm getting off the topic. I should introduce some of the other little demons.

Er- children.

So, next up is Iggy. As mentioned before, Iggy is literally blind. He is also the best pick-pocket of the group. I find this mildly disturbing.

Iggy is a pyromaniac. If you give him wire and a cob of freaking corn, he could create something that would blow up. This is why we never, _never, _leave Iggy and Gazzy alone together. They're best friends and partners in the beautiful (for all those who are particularly thick, I am being sarcastic) business of explosions.

Now for the 8 year old Gazzy. It might seem harsh that we never give him anything to eat when we're in cars or airplanes, but you wouldn't either if you knew about his… issue. Gazzy has problems with fart control. Trust me, you do not want to be in a confined space with him after burrito Tuesday. But he's also very sweet when dear Iggy isn't around to influence him.

Gazzy's sister is Angel. She's the one who keeps me sane. She's sweet as a _Krispey Kreme_ donut, but very, very, very manipulative. She can pretty much make anybody outside of our family do what she wants. And yes I said family. Because that's what we are, a family- in a theoretical sense. I'm the mommy, Fang's the dadd- er… _brother_, Iggy's the retarded drunk uncle, and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are the kids.

CRAP. I almost forgot Nudge. Nudge is a 14 year old girly girl with a big mouth. A _really_ big mouth. But she can hack into any firewall you throw at her … So that's pretty mu-

"Max." Fang spoke quietly.

"Yeah Fang?"

Fang's face was an emotionless mask, but after years of knowing him, I could perceive the little glimpses of feeling that crossed his face. And the emotion that he was experiencing right now, was _fear._

* * *

**cliffy. please R&R**


	2. Fang Dumps Water Down My Back

**K. So just to clarify, the plane is a private jet, so there are very plush seats clumped together at large intervals.**

**There's a large open space in the middle.**

**Enjoy. A little FAX drama to hook those of you with minimal attention spans.**

* * *

Re-cap

_Fang's face was an emotionless mask, but after years of knowing him, I could perceive the little glimpses of feeling that crossed his face. And the emotion that he was experiencing right now, was fear._

* * *

"Fang! What's wron-" I didn't realize I was screeching, and Fang put a hand over my mouth to stop me. I was scared. I had only seen Fang afraid once in my life, when I was 7, and that was when Iggy had had his _accident_. And I don't mean pee-running-down-the-leg kind of accident. I mean the loss-of-eyesight accident.

Fang leaned in close so that he could whisper in my ear.

"There's something wrong with the plane, Max. The autopilot is malfunctioning. We're going to have to control it manually."

I looked at Fang, knowing that we could die at any moment, but felt surprisingly calm. I was the leader, I knew I had to protect these kids with my life. Fang smiled at the look of determination on my face.

"Let's fly this sucker."

Fang took my arm and led me to the cockpit, but before we left, I bent over and explained the situation to Iggy. Immediately, he begged me to be able to help to fly it. I agreed, knowing he was good at these things.

"Nudge, you're in charge." I casually called over my shoulder.

"Wait Max, is there something wrong? Do we need to call 911? Because I have my cellphone right here. Wait, the police probably couldn't come right now huh? But anyway, I bedazzled it this morning isn't it pretty? I real-" Gazzy tackled her so that she would stop her incessant chatter. I shot Gazzy a grateful look and he smiled back at me.

I'll admit, I started to think twice about the decision to let Iggy fly the plane, when he started to laugh demonically. But Fang quickly sat down in the co-pilot seat, and I knew things were going to be fine. Iggy started pushing buttons, and using the steering wheel thing, so I sat down in the extra chair. Just to supervise, ya know, cause I'm the leader and all that.

"Shit!" Iggy yelled. Before I could scold him on his colorful language, the plane took a sharp dip. I stood up.

"Iggy, give me something to do!"

Iggy was frantically pushing buttons, but quickly gave Fang and I instructions. We nodded and set to work, Fang and I working like a well oiled machine. 5 minutes later, the plane almost tipped upside down, and Iggy pulled back on the control yoke. Hard. We were all pressed back in our seats, but immediately resumed our frenzied work. This continued for what seemed like ages, the airplane finally settling down after an hour. I exhaled a large breath. Wait a second...

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap! I forgot about the kids!" I panicked, leaping up from my chair. Fang insisted that he could go check on them and I turned to the exhausted Iggy.

"Iggy, you're wiped out. Let me take over." I looked at him, expecting a grateful reply. I was sadly disappointed.

"And get everybody killed by your oh-so-amazing driving skills? I think not." He snapped at me, and I was stung by his sarcasm. I knew we were all tired, but that didn't stop me from yelling,

"FINE! Do what you want!" I threw my hands up in frustration, but regretting my harshness, grumbled resentfully. "I can't believe a blind kid can fly an airplane better than I can."

Iggy grinned, all tension gone. But then he just _had_ to make another comment.

"Did Iggy hurt Maxie's feelings?" He paused, smiling mischievously at something behind me. "Maxie should go make-out with Fangy-Wangy. Big, strong, manly Fangy-poo will protect you." He made kissy faces at me. Where did that even come from? I felt my face turn beet-red, but tried to cover up my embarrassment with anger.

"Uh Iggy, did you hit your head when you lost your eyesight? Because I'm pretty sure you have brain damage. If you think I would ever- _ever_- like Fang that way, you've got another thing coming." I finished and Iggy snickered. I heard a quiet cough behind me and slowly turned around. _Please, in the name of all that is holy let that not be Fang._

It was Fang. Of course.

_How much had he heard?_

"Well, I'm glad to know our feelings are mutual." He said coolly, looking me in the eye. I gulped and nodded, squirming in the awkward silence. Then I remembered what he left for.

"Are- are the kids alright?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah. They're fine."

"Great." The awkward silence resumed. "Well, are you thirsty? Or hungry? Of course you're hungry, I'll just go make something. Would you like a sandwich or-"

Fang stopped my blabbering with his hand. Ergo, I did the only thing appropriate in said situation.

I licked it.

Fang jerked his hand away from my mouth as if electrocuted. He then glared at me, and left the cockpit. I also left shortly after, once I made sure Iggy could fly it by himself. Sitting down in an isolated chair, I sighed, knowing that I should go apologize. For what? I wasn't really sure. I mean, I _did _care about Fang. I had known him for the majority of my short, 15 years if living. He was like an older brother- my best friend. And I'll admit, sometimes... I don't know... it's stupid. If I did like Fang, it would probably ruin our friendsh-

"AAAIIIIIEEEE!" I screamed as something very wet- and very cold- slid down my back. I jumped up and spun around, expecting a prank from Gazzy.

It was _Fang_.

He was holding a pitcher of ice water, and his shoulders shook from suppressed laughter. My hand shot out, tearing the carafe away from his hand, and pouring the water over his head. My face exploded with laughter_. _He looked like a pissed, wet cat. Fang lunged for the pitcher, but ended up knocking me over.

The pitcher rolled out of my hand as I stared wide-eyed up at Fang. His arms were on either side of me; his face literally 3 inches from my surprised one. Finally, after what seemed like forever- but which was probably only 3 very long seconds- Fang got up and offered me his hand. When he pulled me up, his face broke out into a grin. I knew things were okay between us again.

Hooking my arm through my best friend's, I pulled him over to a couple of empty seats and plopped down. I forced my face to take assume a solemn expression.

"Fang, I have an important job for you."

"Anything for you Max." He said, convincingly serious.

"Be my pillow." I said simply, resting my head on his warm shoulder. I then fully succumbed to my fatigue.

* * *

When I woke up, we had already landed.

"Daaamn Max. You slept through a hella bumpy landing."

I reached across Fang and slapped Iggy- who had somehow gotten the auto-pilot working, and was sitting in the seat next to Fang- upside the head for his potty mouth. Which, I guess is hypocrisy, because my own mouth ain't exactly squeaky clean. I turned to Fang and said,

"Come on, let's go round up the fam bam."

Fang nodded. Yeah, as you've probably noticed, Fangy-poo here isn't much of a talker.

We each grabbed our bags and left the flying contraption, me leading the way. Fang's driver was waiting outside of the airport in front of a limo. We threw our baggage in the trunk and piled in.

* * *

I opened my eyes and quietly observed the scene around me. The kids were flopped out on the king-sized bed parallel to mine, watching re-runs of (courtesy of Nudge) _America's Next Top Model_. Iggy and Fang were peacefully slumbering at the bottom of my bed.

_It's time for Max to get this show on the road._

I jumped up and flung the covers off, inevitably disrupting Iggy and Fang.

"Come on people! Family meeting!" I yelled, making the groggy teen boys start.

Everybody groaned, but slowly gathered around the little wooden hotel table. Rummaging through my backpack, I pulled out the plans and sauntered over to my awaiting crew. I layed the plans out, smoothing out the rolled up edges.

"Okay guys, we're hitting two houses this weekend. The Hendricksons and The Matthews." I pointed to four areas on the map. "One in Albany and one in Brooklyn. Iggy, Gazzy, you've got the gear, yes?" They nodded and slapped each other a high five. Next, I turned to Nudge and Angel.

"You guys know your plan?"

They simultaneously nodded.

"Yup. First, analyze the security system, second, deactivate the alarm, third, disable the cameras, and fourth, knock out the guards!" Nudge counted off the steps on her fingers.

"Great. But Nudge," I looked her in the eye. "leave any fighting to Fang and I, comprende?"

Nudge sighed, but nodded, knowing my word was law. Smart girl.

I turned to Fang.

"Fang, you know the routine righ-"

He cut me off with a look that said,_ Max, when have I ever _not_ known the routine?_

I nodded and smiled, I knew that Fang was the one thing in this business that I _could_ count on. He was my backup, my rock.

I had met Fang when I was 6. I was an orphan and his wealthy parents had decided to adopt me, along with Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Mr. and Mrs. Ride were almost never home, so it was always just us and the nanny. After we had turned 13, the nanny decided we could take care of ourselves, only checking in on us once a week. I had gradually become leader of the crew.

I don't know when Angel came up with this idea- to rob the poor and give the money to deserving charities. I guess it was after we had taken a vacation to Kenya, and Angel insisted on visiting all the… not so nice parts of the country. We had seen so many horrors. Children emaciated, and mothers crying over their dying babies. It was a shock to us- we who had lived in luxury all of our lives. We who had never gone a day without eating three square meals. We decided to raise funds at different exclusive functions to donate to helping these people. Believe me when I say no one- _no one_- would donate to our cause.

"Oh honey, those people African things can take care of themselves."

"Uhh… I'm sorry children but I don't have anything on me…"

I couldn't believe people could be so ignorant and stupid. They had millions- _billions_ of dollars and they couldn't give one freaking cent! The rejection from Lissa stung.

"EW! No, _they_ might be dying of hunger, but _I'm_ dying just looking at your outfit darling. Really, you'd think that the Rides would dress their charity cases better."

You understand that it was justified when I punched her in the face. After that, every one of the Crew emptied their bank accounts and gave it to World Vision. I was so proud of my family at that moment. But we knew that we had to give more. Thus, a brilliant idea formed.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. It's GO TIME!

**heyyy! Kat here. **

**Okay, this chapter has a lot of author's notes so I'll keep it short. I messed up with the previous chapter and put "Abernathy" as a city in New York. There is no city in New York called Abernathy. As you can see, I switched it to Albany, which is what I meant. This is what I get for not researching.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

Re-cap

After that, every one of the crew emptied their bank accounts and gave it to World Vision. I was so proud of my family at that moment. But we knew that we had to give more. Thus, a brilliant idea formed.

* * *

5 hours later, it was 11:00pm and time to hit the first house in Albany. We ditched the conspicuous limo and decided to rent a big, black SUV. Okay, maybe a black SUV is kind of cliché, but hey, it's classic. Fang took the drivers seat (yes he does have a legitimate license, courtesy of our parents) and I, of course, hopped in shotgun. After about 2 hours of driving down I-95, the kids (including Iggy) fell asleep. I was about to tell them to get their lazy butts up, but Fang stopped me.

"Let them sleep, Max. We can wake them up when we get there." He said softly.

I nodded reluctantly, and turned back to the map. I have beast navigational skills. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but I felt that I had to make something clear.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Yeah Max?" He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Fang, I just wanted to say," I took a deep breath. "that I love you."

Fang turned his head sharply and stared at me incredulously. I continued,

"You're my best friend, and I hope you know that I love and appreciate you so much." I paused. Fang opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "You're the big brother I never had. I just wanted you to know that."

Something like realization dawned in Fang's eyes. He turned his eyes back to the road and sighed.

"Max, I already know that. And I love you too okay?" He said with an emotion I couldn't immediately place. What was it? Wait- was that… bitterness? I had just told him I loved and appreciated him and he was bitter?

Boys are so weird.

* * *

Another hour later and we arrived. Well, technically, we were about a mile away from the actual house, but, close enough. I had woken the kids up 30 minutes ago and gave them all half a can Red Bull. They were tired, and I needed them to be awake and alert. Fang, Iggy, and I didn't need it, being big, bad fifteen-year olds.

The house was isolated, having a 2-mile radius of forest. We had stopped by the side of the road a mile in. I felt uneasy about jobs like this. Our van was in plain sight of anybody else coming down the road; hopefully we would be in and out fast enough. I knew I was just being paranoid; the Hendricksons were vacationing in Europe.

I looked at my crew and smiled. We were all dressed in black. Black jeans, black long-sleeved shirts, black boots/sneakers, black gloves, and black ski masks. We quickly trekked the mile, as we were all very fit. Not bragging, just stating a fact.

As soon as the gate of mansion was in sight, I put out my fist.

"Ready guys?" I whisper-yelled. They all nodded in determination and stacked their fists on top of mine.

"Lets do this thang."

Gazzy and Iggy deactivated the intercom in 45 seconds flat, which was not their best time. I gripped the white bars of the 20-foot gate, and slowly pushed them open. They didn't make a sound. Everybody grabbed their partners, ready for our mission.

The mansion was four stories; Angel estimated it to be a whopping 12,000 square feet. It had five tall, Greek-like pillars in the front, with lots of (bullet-proof) windows and balconies.

* * *

3rd person POV

Nudge and Angel stood about 50 feet from the house, assessing the security system with their eyes. They knew that this type of house would definitely require an ISFX 4.0. Which meant there would be Hi-Def cameras, touch-sensitive lasers, and a 115 decibel alarm. Taking out her laptop, Nudge typed in a 6-page code and smiled, knowing it would successfully send out a signal to block the lasers. She and Angel waited to scale back wall with Fang and Max to a 2nd story, darkened window.

Meanwhile, Gazzy and Iggy had begun to make their way past the house into the back woods. Gazzy giggled as they reached a clearing. Iggy unzipped his backpack and took out his baby.

"Ooooh. Are you gonna cause trouble Winky-poo? I think you are. I think you are." Iggy cooed, setting down the grenade in the middle of the clearing. Gazzy took the activator and led Iggy about 15 meters from the site. It would be a small explosion, but it'd be big enough. Talking into the walkie-talkie, Iggy said,

"Blind Bat to Queen Bee, Winky is a go. Are you ready? Over and out."

Max took the walkie-talkie from her belt, having entered the house with the rest of the crew.

"Roger that Blind Bat, activate Winky. Over." Max had seen security guards pass down the hall, and didn't want to fight them with Angel and Nudge still here. Sticking her head out from the dark room into the hallway, Max drew her M9 pistol and, seeing nobody, beckoned her crew members.

Just as they stepped into the long hall, they heard the explosion. Max smiled and counted to 60, knowing that the guards would clear out in less than 30. The pairs parted and went opposite ways down the hall.

Nudge and Angel stuck black duct tape over any cameras they encountered, but weren't too concerned. If they had timed it correctly, the screens in the security room would be showing the west wing, which they weren't in. Once they got to the control room, Nudge could hack the firewall and erase any evidence that could be held against them.

Fang and Max made their way to the Hendrickson's daughter's bedroom. How did they know where the master bedroom was you ask? They had known the Hendricksons most of their lives. People with lots of money tend to run in the same circles. They had been to this house on more than one occasion.

The Hendricksons were big, fat jerks- to say the least.

And their lovely daughter?

Lissa Hendrickson.

Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this, Max thought, stepping into the deserted room.

Fang had found the vault the last time they had visited, when Lissa wanted to hang out with him. Alone. Fang shook his head in disgust at the memory.

Fang had asked to see the ring and Lissa obliged, opening the vault.

* * *

Flashback

_"Fa-ang. You know how our parents are making us get married and stuff?" Lissa fingered the promise ring Fang's father had made Fang give to Lissa 9 years ago. She licked her lips. Paired with her bright green eyes, it made her look like a snake. She was wearing a white cami and really tiny D&G shorts. Lissa was not the classiest fifteen year old._

_"Since we're going to end up together anyway, don't you want to have a little… fun?" She then proceeded to shove Fang against the wall and smash her mouth against his._

_That was right when Max had walked down the hall and glanced in. Fang shoved Lissa off him, but the damage was done. Max hadn't let him live that down. She always teased him whenever anybody mentioned Lissa. But Fang remembered the look of devastation on her face that she had tried to pass off as disgust. _

_Fang remembered, and even though he would never consciously recognize it, it was his sole hope._

* * *

Third Person POV

They entered the room, and Fang quickly re-located the vault. The huge safe was right next to the vanity. He had memorized the combination when he got Lissa to open it. Directing Max, he spoke softly,

"13 right… 5 left… 1 right."

The vault swung open.

Nudge and Angel succeeded in locating the control room, where they quickly incapacitated the two guards with chloroform. Oh the joys of drugs,Nudge thought with a happy sigh. They worked together to shut it down. Rewinding the tapes, they erased the evidence. Since they never hit the same house twice, Nudge upgraded the system's firewall, just cause she was nice. Angel gave an hour for the system to reactivate. They left when Max's voice calmly blared on the walkie-talkies.

"Everybody out."

* * *

Max POV

"_Because when I arrive, I- I bring the fire. Make it come alive, I can take you higher. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you, let it rock. Let it rock. Let it rock!_"

We were all singing (even Fang) at the top of our lungs in giddy happiness. I had broken out what was left of the Red Bulls as a reward for a job well done. I reached to the back seat and slapped Iggy and Gazzy a high five.

"Nice distraction guys. Although I do not, I repeat _do not_, encourage it for everyday use... it was good." I grinned at them. "And Nudge and Angel, nice job disarming the security system. And not getting caught."

They looked mock offended.

"Why so little faith in us Max?" Angel giggled.

I smiled and turned to Fang.

"Thanks for having my back Fangles."

"It's not over Max." He said in a warning voice, deflating my ego. I nodded and checked myself. He was right.

This was anything but over.


	4. When Larry Attacks

**Hello! - That hello was meant for **_**bookworm842 **_**and **_**maximum love.**_

**Because they reviewed. Love you guys ;)**

**COME ON PEOPLE! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. You know,, I might just lose my incentive to write more... *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Maximum Ride. Foshooo.**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_"Thanks for having my back Fangles."_

_"It's not over Max." He said in a warning voice, deflating my ego. I nodded and checked myself. He was right._

_This was anything but over._

* * *

I was up at 6 am the next morning. I wasn't really tired, but I let the crew sleep in; they had earned it. I looked at the sleeping Fang. I walked over to him and pushed the hair back from his face; sometimes I felt like the mother of my crew.

But I guess I wouldn't know since I've never had one.

I got dressed, pulling on a loose vintage rock shirt, a black windbreaker, and some dark wash skinny jeans. I then slipped my feet into my red TOMS and left, but not before leaving a note for the crew.

It was pretty cloudy outside and threatened to rain. I zipped up my windbreaker and tucked my hands in my pockets, shivering a little. We were trying to keep a low profile, so this wasn't exactly the great side of NYC. There were some darkly hooded figures leaning in alleyways, but I tried not to worry too much. I decided I would walk the 12 blocks to Times Square as I didn't have any money on me and it was good exercise.

I looked over my shoulder and started. There were 3 hooded men, wearing ski-masks, walking about 10 feet behind me. I sped up a little, and sure enough, they matched my pace. Realizing that this wasn't an ideal situation, I broke out into a run and rounded a corner. I picked up a sharp, metal trashcan lid and counted to 4.

_CLANG_

I hit one of my stalkers and he dropped like a wet noodle. I kicked him in the stomach for good measure, then waited.

Stalker number 1- I think I shall name him Larry- turned the corner, glanced at his fallen friend, then grabbed my free hand and attempted to twist it behind my back.

Uh uh uh.

I kicked back- nailing him in the kneecap- then watched him crumble, jerking my arm away in the process. I hissed in a breath and glanced at my left arm. It hung limply at my side. Stalker Number 2 aimed a punch at my face, but I ducked, then backhanded him with my right hand.

Hard.

While Stalker Number 2 was attacking me, Larry had picked up the trashcan lid and threw it like a Frisbee. As I turned around, it nicked my side. I sprinted up to Larry and kicked him where it hurts. Cliché, but effective.

He bent over in pain and I pushed him over.

"Goodnight Larry." I said sweetly, before kicking his head like a soccer ball.

I spun around, anticipating an attack from Stalker Number 2. He was attempting to get up, so I walked over to him, pulled my fist back, and punched him in the gut. With an 'oomph', he fell over and laid on the concrete, gasping for breath. I lowered my face down to his.

"Excuse me Mister, but I think we have a problem here." I said, breathing hard. "Now, you're gonna tell me why you idiots (I might have used a slightly stronger word. So sue me.) attacked me, an innocent passerby, or you," I pointed to his two unconscious friends, "will be joining them in Dream Land." I yanked his face up to mine. "Understand?"

He nodded weakly, but I caught a sly glint in his eye. Needing no further warning, I quickly straddled him (shut up pervert) and leaned my hands against his throat, causing him to make some unattractive noises.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Are you going to be a good boy? If yes, blink twice."

He blinked rapidly and I loosened my grip on his neck. He spoke in a heavy Brooklyn accent,

"The boss wants ta get rid of you Rides. He knows what you brats are doin'. And he don't like it. He wanted us to take out the leader so your little crew would fall apart."

How original.

"Who is your boss?"

He quieted and looked away. I realized I would get nothing more out of him and quickly punched him out. Getting up, I took in the damage. My left arm was dislocated and I had a pretty painful gash where the trashcan lid had nicked me, but other than that, I had minor bruises and cuts.

When I reached the hotel lobby, I ran to the bathroom and tried to wipe the dried blood off my face and hands.

_I'll have to get Fang to pop my arm back in_, I thought.

I pressed the up button on the elevator repeatedly (don't tell me you've never done that) and waited for it to come down. The elevator took a long freaking time. The gash in my side started bleeding again and I cursed, just as the doors opened with a _ding_.

"You've got quite a mouth there."

I looked up and standing there was gorgeous, blonde, gorgeous (did I already say that?) guy. I could practically feel myself swooning. I quickly regained my bad ass attitude, (cause that's how I roll), strut into the elevator, and spat out,

"What's it to you?"

He smirked, and I blushed.

"Keep your pants on sweetheart. I'm Dylan by the way. **(a/n who didn't see that coming? I know I did.)**" He held out his hand and I reluctantly shook it.

"My name's Max."

He nodded as if he already knew, and began making small talk. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, although I remember nodding when he asked questions. He was just _that _hot. I mean… if you like the golden-boy, Prince Charming types.

And apparently, I did.

It seemed like mere seconds before the elevator doors opened. I walked out and waved a goodbye to Dylan, who was going farther up.

"Seeya around."

He nodded and smiled, his eyes warm.

"Oh I think you will, Maximum." The elevator doors were closed when I turned, open-mouthed.

_How the hell had he known my real name?_

I shook my head, clearing it. I must have told him while I was staring at his face or something. Am I that easily distracted by a _boy_? Disgusted with myself, I reached the door and whipped out the room card. When the little light turned green, I slowly opened the door- painfully aware of my bleeding side and dislocated shoulder- and smiled at my crew.

They were gathered around the small hotel table, stuffing their faces with room service ordered food. They all simultaneously looked up and shouted in glee,

"Max!"

I smiled at them and stumbled forward, dizzy from what I knew was blood loss. My blood-soaked shirt was hidden underneath my windbreaker, so they didn't know anything was wrong. I looked at Fang with pleading eyes.

"Fang," I congratulated myself on how steady my voice came out. "I need you in the bathroom. Alone."

He registered the strained look on my face and nodded, then quietly got up from his chair.

"Make sure you use protection!" Iggy carelessly called.

"Jealous?" Fang snapped back. Iggy turned red, but smiled good-naturedly.

I pulled Fang into the bathroom and locked it behind me. Fang looked at me questioningly. I unzipped my jacket and his eyes widened.

"What the hell Max?" He said, almost yelling. I put my hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"The kids don't find out about this, comprende? I don't want to scare them." I quickly summarized what had happened.

Fang nodded distractedly, and then lifted the lower part of my shirt up. I impatiently jerked it down and whispered urgently,

"Fang! Don't you get it? They know what we're doing, and they want to hurt us!"

Fang put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in so that his face was 3 inches from mine. I stared at him.

"Max. You're still bleeding, and we need to get you medical attention, okay?"

I nodded, very aware of his close proximity. Fang smirked as if he knew how uncomfortable I was, and then gently kissed my forehead.

"Come on Maximum, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**Not really a cliffy.. whatever. Next time will be better. Meh heh heh.**


	5. Fang's Secret

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no see...heh heh.**

**Yes, I apologize for updating late. But there is...**

**A TWIST HAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters. Aw shucks.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_ "Come on Maximum, let's get you cleaned up." _

* * *

Max POV

I was lying on a very comfortable bed. Fang had called in a private entourage of doctors and nurses (all of them sworn to secrecy) to fix me. We had filled Iggy and Nudge in on everything that had happened, and they had taken the little kids out so that they wouldn't have find out about any of this crap. I was wondering how the heck this had happened.

_When had we gotten so careless?_

I had no idea how they had found out about us. We cover our hair and skin so that no DNA can escape. And I'm pretty sure nobody does anything stupid like spit or lick the walls. So then…?

_Could we have a double agent?_

I quickly dismissed the thought. I would trust any of my crew with my life.

I remembered the job that we had tonight and made a decision. Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and I would do it alone. It was way too dangerous for the little kids now that I knew people were watching us. I could hear Fang turn on the shower, and the rhythmic sounds quickly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Third Person POV

_It was my fault, _Fang thought as he stepped into the hot shower. The water pounded against his skin, screaming,

MYFAULTMYFAULTMYFAULT

Fang let out a yell and punched the wall, instantly regretting it as pain exploded through his knuckles.

He had realized that it was the agency who had attacked Max after she had described her stalkers in detail.

_When had this madness started?_

But he already knew.

It had begun 2 years ago- when he had met Dylan.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going Emo-Boy." The blonde headed kid yelled from the dusty ground.

Fang looked down non-chalantly at the pissed stranger with whom he had collided with.

"Sorry man." Fang helped him up. "My name's Fang. If you call me Emo-Boy again, I'll punch your face in."

The stranger sneered, but Fang noted that the dude stopped calling him "Emo-Boy".

Fang, after making sure the guy wasn't fatally injured, started walking back to the resort.

"Wait."

Fang turned and looked at him.

"My name's Dylan. Wanna grab a burger or something?"

Fang hesitated then replied,

"Sure."

_If I had known what I was getting pulled into, I would have hauled my sorry ass away before he could finish the question._

After that lunch, him and Dylan had gotten close.

Dylan and Fang's friendship flared up instantly, continuing for the rest of the summer vacation that they had spent at the resort. They did practically everything together: surfing, eating, chasing beach bunnies, exploring etc. On the last day, Dylan had tapped Fang on the shoulder just as the Rides had been about to leave. But when Fang turned, a smile sprouting on his usually impassive face, he didn't see the carefree Dylan that he had spent so many fun-filled hours with.

"Look Fang. These past 3 weeks have been a sort of..." Dylan paused, searching for the right word. "an initiation, you could say. We don't have much time for me to explain, but, I belong to an agency. I'm a scout," He smiled proudly. "and I've been looking for the right kid for a special position that's open. And I think you're the one for the job."

Fang stared at Dylan blankly. Dylan sighed, exasperated, but shoved a shiny, blood-red business card into Fang's hand.

"Seeya Emo-Boy."

After months of thinking, pondering the pros and cons, Fang punched in the number and hit call. Why he hadn't told Max about it? Fang didn't know. Maybe it was cause she was always so... independent.

She didn't need him.

She was a leader, while Fang didn't really have any distinct skills that set him apart. But he was glad as hell that he hadn't told her.

Fang was in the business of assassination. He agreed to kill for them, and in return, he received training in hand-to-hand combat, handguns, and many, many other things that could be considered a threat to the security of United Sates of America. What he had learned had been helpful for Operation Robin Hood- to pass it on to the kids. In the beginning, it had been so satisfying. Killing the bad guys, saving the day. He loved to know that he had improved the world somehow. He wasn't a full-timer; he was assigned special cases. Most of his targets were evil business tycoons, or even serial killers. But his most recent case was to… dissolve Operation Robin Hood.

He had seen what had happened to agents who refused a case. It wasn't what he wanted happening to him, but he would gladly accept the punishment if it didn't affect _his family_. So now the boss had sent three of the most idiotic goons in the business as Fang's backup.

The ones who had hurt Max.

Fang needed to stay on the down low if he wanted his family to survive. The boss didn't know anything about his double-life yet. Nobody did.

At least, Fang hoped so.

* * *

Max POV

I woke up to something weighing down on my legs. I sat up too quickly, forgetting my injuries.

"Shit!" I swore, a little loudly.

The blob at my feet stirred.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light. The blob was Fang, who looked like a puppy sleeping at the foot of the bed. He was so darn peaceful when he was asleep.

I feel like there's something I'm forgetting. Didn't we have something to do today…? That freaking sedative the doctors put me on is screwing up my brain. What was it…

Aw, crap.

We had a job tonight.

I slumped back in bed, defeated. Just keeding. The great Maximum Ride is never defeated! I jumped out of bed and threw a black t-shirt over my head. (heh heh. That unintentionally rhymed.) I gently (okay, not so gently) shook Fang awake, and then attempted to tiptoe over to Iggy and Nudge. But Fang shot out a hand and grabbed my good arm, pulling me back onto the bed. He pulled me close and hissed,

"Max, we are _not_ doing the job tonight. After what happened today… are you freaking crazy?"

"Well you didn't seem so concerned about the danger factor this morning." I said, getting annoyed.

Fang pulled me even closer, so that our noses were a centimeter apart.

"Max. I am not letting you do this. It's too risky, and the crew can't go on without you." He paused, then took a deep breath, and continued. " _I _can't go on without you." He finished softly, his black eyes staring into my fierce brown ones.

If he was trying to distract me, it was working. I was melting under his stupid, intense, knee-buckling gaze. And I hated it, because I knew it wasn't real.

"Fang, I know you're trying to seduce me," I paused, my face twisting into a smile, "but I think I'll reserve the honor of your deflowering for our dear friend Lissa." I finished sarcastically, slowly sitting back up.

Fang rolled his eyes after a brief, heavy silence.

"I'm serious, Max. I'm not letting you do this."

I could tell he was serious, and since he hardly ever disagreed with me, I knew that this was urgent to him. I might be the leader, but I'm not a dictator. I sighed,

"Okay Fang."

* * *

**Review please? I enjoyed writing about Fang's secrets...heh heh**


	6. And The Truth Comes Out

**Hey! yeah...i've been MIA. **

**BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EPICCCC.**

**this one's okay... **

**enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR!**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_I could tell he was serious, and since he hardly ever disagreed with me, I knew that this was urgent to him. I might be the leader, but I'm not a dictator. I sighed,_

_"Okay Fang."  
_

* * *

_Max POV_

I spent the rest of the night on the laptop- screwing around on the internet. I was browsing websites to see if any brilliant plans popped up in Maximum Ride's Brilliant Brain.

I needed ideas for the Birthday.

Y'see, the Birthday was where the crew collectively celebrated our birthdays. We were all orphans (minus Fang), and the mistresses and foster parents had never cared enough about us to keep track of them. So we all decided to share Fang's birthday, which happened to be in exactly uno weeko. I had some vague ideas of what I was going to get everybody.

With the exception of Fang.

Damn.

"Hey Max, I have…an idea." Angel whispered hesitantly.

I was clicking furiously on the laptop, I could beat this guy's score if I tried hard enough. But he had 83 more points than me. Little buttcheek.

"One sec Angel, I'm trying to beat _coolcat571_ at Robot Unicorn Attack. Why are you even up? It's like, eleven. Go to bed munchkin." I said hurriedly, not looking up from the screen.

"Max, it's three in the morning, not eleven. And I really need to say this- it's important." She sounded like a 7 year old on a mission, so I quickly snapped the screen down and turned my face toward hers. She went on, "I really want to find my parents Max," I opened my mouth to speak but she held up a hand and continued, "I know that they probably won't want me back, but even if there's a small chance, I have to take it. And I think I know where to start."

I gave her a sad smile and hugged her close. But I was freaking out on the inside.

_What the heck? When had she become such a little diplomat? How did I not notice Angel's secret yearning? She hides it damn well I can tell you that… Wait. Did the others feel this way too? What the frick was I gonna do?_

As if reading my mind, Angel softly said, "I'm the only one who feels this way Max. The others don't really care that much… They have you and Fang. I love you guys, but I need real parental figures in my life."

If Angel felt this way, there was only one thing to do.

"Where do we start Angel?"

Apparently, Angel- the little devil- had broken into her orphanage's files, and had stolen the one pertaining to her. She knew her parents' names, so we were googling them. But we kept hitting dead ends.

"Kelly and Nathan Olson, botanists?" I asked her. She quickly shook her head, and then assumed a puzzled expression.

"Max, it said in my file that they were both accountants, but there income doesn't match their job. They earned much more than top-earning accountants do…it just doesn't make sense."

"I know of a way to find them." Whispered a sinister voice in my left ear. I jumped about 20 feet into the air.

"Holy crap Nudge! I'd like a warning next time before you go all Fang on me." I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry Max." Nudge giggled.

She did not look sorry. At all.

Nudge punched in a website, which immediately required a password. She hit about 80 characters before she was allowed entrance. A single white search box interrupted the dark screen.

"Uh…Nudge?"

"Mm?"

"Is this legal?" I wasn't all that concerned, since basically our whole purpose in life was not exactly... socially accepted.

"Max, I just broke into a top secret government data base. So that would be a no. And since when did you care about legalities?"

I gave her a reproachful glance, but I couldn't help the corners of my mouth twitching upward.

When Nudge hit _enter_ after typing in "Kelly and Nathan Reynolds", about 300 profiles popped up. We went through the first 25 with no luck. I'm pretty sure Angel's biological parents were neither black, nor strippers at a "hot dance club". Those were the easy ones to eliminate. After about the 30th one, we nailed them, spot on. They looked uncannily like Gazzy and Angel. But apparently the U.S government knows something we don't. Because Kelly and Nathan Olson weren't accountants.

They were FBI agents.

Scrolling down, I scanned their profile, but suddenly stopped. I stared at the screen and heard Angel squeak. At the bottom of the page in harsh, bold, red letters read: TERMINATED.

I slowly turned my head to Angel, who was trying hard to suck it up. I sat up and pulled her to me.

"It's okay honey." I whispered stroking her hair, "You can cry it out…go ahead and let it all out."

She attempted to contain a sob, but it involuntarily burst from her mouth. She did let herself cry then, soaking my wrinkled shirt in the process. Sometimes I forgot how young these kids were. Sometimes they needed to just be…kids.

After I put Angel and Nudge back to bed, I went back to the laptop. I waved my pointer over the word TERMINATED. It was a link. I quickly clicked it.

Clicking on that link changed our lives forever. I don't know if I regret it our not, but I can't change the past now.

I studied the page.

**DOD: **5/03/05

**Autopsy results: **Bullet wounds- vital organs.

**Cause of death: **Itex

Itex was also a link. How convenient.

After reading up on the FBI's information on Itex, I wanted to throw-up. So many American agents had been killed by this organization, and there were pretty gruesome pictures to illustrate this lovely fact. There were blood covered bodies, mangled limbs, torture device stuck in- Okay, I shall spare you the horrors. And I didn't even describe the grotesque parts.

I was mad. So freaking infuriated that I saw red. I clicked on _Known Agents_. Just keep scrolling, just keep scrolling, scrolling, scrolling, scrolling. The weird part was that most of these 'agents' were my age. The sad thing was that almost all of them had haunted, empty eyes, and I almost felt sorry for them. But then I remembered the screwed up bodies.

I got down to the bottom of the page and gasped. This guy…I stared at his picture hard…I tried to put my finger on it…_the guy from the elevator_! My jaw dropped. I needed to get my family out of here. pounded in my head. Yeah there he was, Dylan Fletcher, staring back at me with a smirk that I associated with Fang.

I raised my hand to close the computer and sound the alarm, but for some reason unknown to me, I lingered for a second longer. Scrolling…And for about the 6th time that night, Maximum Ride was shocked. Yes, she sat there like an idiot, trying to register what it meant. Because there, on the computer that was currently hosting very evil information about _evil _people was…

Fang.

I almost shrieked, but managed to slap my hand over my mouth before it could escape. This wasn't happening. This wasn't even possible. See, look. Under the picture it said Nicholas Martinez. See? It's not Fang. Fang isn't even Mexican! Although I'd love to see him wearing a sombrero…Olé! It couldn't be Fang. You've just stayed up one too many hours playing Robot Unicorn Attack, Max. Or you're insane. I vote for the former! I'm talking to myself, so that must prove my instability. Ship me to a mental hospital, boys, for it is where I belong! I stared at the screen for five more minutes, frantically trying to disprove this wild theory. But it was no use.

It was crazy, but it was also impossible to deny it.

It was Fang. The Fang that always had my back, no matter what. The Fang that I counted as my brother. The Fang who had broken through an abandoned 7 year-old's emotional barriers. Well guess what?

Those walls were going back up.

* * *

**heh heh. AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT!**

**wanna me to post the confrontation fastah?**

**reviewww. **


	7. Confrontation with a Murderer

**WOAH. I was not expecting that many reviews. Even if it was just 7 more, I'm very grateful.**

**Shout out to:  
_Maximum Ride FOREVER FANGirl_: Yes. Yes she is.  
_Just Another Dove_: Thanks for all the entertaining reviews! They boosted my ego! But I think I'm gonna fly solo if ya know what I mean. Thanks though!  
****_grr lovves tacos_: I agree.  
_WORMoverBOOK_: Thank you for being an avid reader of my story :) it is much appreciated.  
****_flockgrl18_: Thanks for caring enough to review 3 **

**ILOVEYOUALLLL**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Maximum Ride y'all.**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_It was Fang. The Fang that always had my back, no matter what. The Fang that I counted as my brother. The Fang who had broken through an abandoned 7 year-old's emotional barriers. Well guess what?_

_Those walls were going back up._

* * *

I slowly closed the laptop and sat up. I needed to get the kids away from _him_. I almost cringed when I thought about him.

Almost.

I softly whispered in each of the kids' ears, telling them to wait for me in the hotel lounge. They trusted me enough to groggily get up and waddle downstairs. When all of them had been herded out, I shut the door and locked it. I heard a voice in my ear,

"I didn't know you were into me like that, Max."

I slowly turned around, and he was so close that I could feel his minty breath on my face. But this time, I wasn't blushing. I put on my I-hate-you-why-don't-you-just-go-jump-off-a-boat-into-shark-infested-waters glare. It was pretty dark, with only the moonlight filtering through the curtains, so Fang couldn't fully appreciate the hatred written all over my features. But he could hear it laced through my ice-cold tone.

"You're right. You don't know a lot of things, _Fang_." I spat out his name like it was burning my mouth. "But the fact is, _I_ know even less."

Fang took a step back, confused.

"What are you talking about Max?"

I continued like he hadn't spoken.

"How about you explain to me why I've been so stupid? Why I didn't know _exactly_ what you were? How the hell I didn't realize I was living with a freaking _murderer_?" I had meant to keep my dignity, but by the time I said 'murderer' I was screaming.

I could tell I had hit the mark, because I could see him pale under the beam of moonlight that had conveniently hit his face. He sighed in defeat and tried to take my hands, but I snatched them away like he had the Plague.

"Max, can you just let me expla-"

"What is there to explain? 'Oh Max, I forgot to tell you, but I've been a freaking assassin for the past 3 years! It must have slipped my mind. So can you please forgive me?'" I stopped, breathless from shouting. I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I'm sorry Fang, but that's just not how it works." I tried turned away, but Fang grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.

"I did it for all of us!" He yelled. "Where do think I learned how to fight? Did you think I just looked up kung-fu videos on Youtube?" He paused, and then spoke with intense conviction, "Itex isn't bad, Max. We're the good guys."

My face immediately twisted into a bitter smirk.

"Is that what you think?"

Turning 180 degrees, I snatched the laptop off of the bed and opened it for him to see. I showed him some of the pictures I had seen, and he swallowed. They gradually became worse and that's when he snapped the screen down.

"How do you know that's even true? The government could be lying you know. It's not like they haven't before."

I stared at him with a triumphant grin on my face. I'd lived with him for years. I knew when he was in denial. He didn't want to face it.

"Oh really? What about this then?" I went back to Angel and Gazzy's parents' profile. When Fang saw them, he gaped.

"Is that-"

"Yes." I cut him off, and scrolled down. "Look."

I watched him read the TERMINATED, and I pointed to the cause of death. His eyes widen slightly, then assume their bored expression.

"You know," I pretended to contemplate something, "I bet the government lied about this too!" I said sarcastically. I felt so angry, hurt, and betrayed. I wanted him to hurt too. I wanted to wipe that stupid, nonchalant expression off his face. I continued with my sarcasm,

"I think I just had an epiphany. You wanted us to learn how to fight? You have the money and the resources. You could have gotten us all private lessons." I laughed mirthlessly, "Admit it. You just can't accept the fact that you're not a hero. Little Fangy, saving the da-"

"Shut up!" Fang yelled, looking down at the floor. "Please just, shut up."

If you know me, you know that nobody can tell me what to do. Especially a backstabbing, ex-best friend named Fang.

"You obviously have some unresolved issues revolving around this subject. Why don't we ring up Dr. Phil?" I smiled cheekily.

Fang ignored me, pacing the floor. After about ten minutes, he snapped out of his reverie. He roamed the room, putting his things in a backpack. It took me about 2 seconds to realize he was leaving.

"So you're ditching us to go kill more people?" I asked casually.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle it." He said breezily, moving past me to grab toiletries. "You are, after all, the Great Maximum Ride."

I had always prided myself in knowing what was up, so discovering my naivety rattled me. I couldn't take it. Finding out that my best frien- scratch that, _ex_-best friend, had been lying to me for 3 years, was like being punched in the gut. My world was crumbling. I was vulnerable. A feeling I hadn't experienced since my drug-infested, screwed up excuse for a mom had dumped me in an orphanage. And it scared me. Right then, I had never hated anybody so much as I did Fang.

"So Max, I suppose this is goodb-"

I swung back and punched him in the face. He staggered, but remained standing. I punched him again, harder. He was still standing, if only barely, so I pushed him to the ground. That's when I realized he wasn't doing anything about it. He could have easily blocked my hits from the start.

"Fight back!" I yelled, breathing heavily, "Can't you hit a girl?" He was just lying there, not doing anything. I was raining down hit after hit- pouring out all the betrayal and pain I had gone through in the last 10 minutes. I knew I would regret this later. It felt like I was abusing a puppy. I felt like a monster.

"Hit me back!" My voice cracked at the end, denoting how hysterical I was. My vision was growing blurry. But I would not let _him _see me cry. I would not let this _murderer_ watch me break. I looked up at the ceiling, blinking back my tears. I heard Fang slowly get up, using the bed as support. He slowly walked over to me, and I waited for his retaliation. I stared at him defiantly, anticipating the pain.

He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. The moment was so familiar; like something out of a far-away dream. I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to look at Fang, and not have my brain scream TRAITOR. I wanted to go back to how it used to be. But I've painfully learned that you can't always get what you want.

"I'm so sorry, Maximum. One day you'll understand."

I closed my eyes and didn't respond, feeling as if 5 million pounds had just been dumped on my shoulders. I heard the door click.

That was when I broke down.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Stupid? **

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Oh btw, don't expect me to update as fast as I just did...I was just reallly excited...**


	8. The Aftermath of Fang's Horrid Mistake

**Hullo my beautiful readers!**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for not updating. That was suckish of me. And I don't even have an excuse. Pure lazyness I suppose.**

**I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed. I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH.**

**By the way, this is kind of...FILLERISH! WAAAAHHHH. oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, Kate Voegle, ****the second band who's name I cannot recall, and** those who make up the band _No Doubt_.

* * *

_Re-cap_

_"I'm so sorry, Maximum. One day you'll understand."_

_I closed my eyes and didn't respond, feeling as if 5 million pounds had just been dumped on my shoulders. I heard the door click._

_That was when I broke down._

* * *

_Max POV_

I still don't understand how stupid I had been. How the heck had I not seen through him? I naively believed him whenever he had to go on his little "business trips". Who has business trips at fifteen years old?

And you know what _absolutely_ sucked?

I couldn't stop crying. Crying in the shower, crying myself to sleep. But you have another thing coming if you think that I would ever cry in front of the kids. They were amazing. I could tell that they were hurt too, but they covered it up with fake smiles and chatter.

I know, pathetic right? _I_ was supposed the strong one. The invincible one. I knew if it had been anybody else, it wouldn't have hurt so bad. But it was _Fang_. And the old Maximum Ride was gone. Not forever, but she needed time. Which is the only way I can excuse myself from all the crap my family had to put up with.

Fang was our access to the private jet, so we were stuck driving all the way back home. Let me just tell you: the car ride was….well, I'll just let you decide that for yourself.

* * *

"_Gazzy_!" We all yelled in frustration. Gazzy looked back at us sheepishly.

Let. Me. Out. Of. This. Freaking. Chamber. Of. Death.

We opened all the windows and tried to inhale without gagging.

_If I breathe in through my nose, I will die. If I breathe in through my mouth, I will die. What the heck am I supposed to do?_

I snatched up my sweater and buried my face in it.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Please, lord. Help me.

* * *

I was sitting shotgun and the blind kid was driving. How? I have no freaking idea. Nudge had been pleading me to turn the radio on for the past hour, and so I finally relented. She immediately exclaimed,

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

_"I was sure,_

_You would keep,_

_Every promise_

_You would keep, _

_Every word,_

_I try to put your stories in line but,_

_Nothing adds up right,"_

I tensed up. This was not going to end well.

_"For every 99 times, _

_You looked me in the eye,_

_You looked me in the eye,_

_And swore you weren't lying,_

_Well I was so blind,_

_I never saw the signs_

_I'm gett-"_

I switched the channel, ignoring Nudge's grumblings.

"_-ou take the breath right out of me,_

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got t-" _

_Click_. And we're done with that one.

"_You and me,_

_We used to be together,_

_Everyday together,_

_Always."_

My eyes were stinging. Stop listening to the damn song, Max. You are so weak. _He_ wouldn't be freaking blubbering if you had betrayed him. I made the mistake of blinking, and all the tears spilled over.

_I really feel,_

_That I'm losing my best friend,_

_Could this really be, the end?_

_It looks as though,_

_You're letting go, _

_And if its real, then I don't want to kno-"_

Iggy reached over and gently turned it off. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Why the heck did you turn it off Iggy? It was just getting to the good part! Boys are so-" Nudge stopped mid-spew when she saw me in the front mirror. Her eyes widened. I think the only time she had seen me cry was when Iggy had lost his eyesight.

"Max, are you…crying?"

Way to put it out there Nudge. I was doing perfectly fine sobbing silently into my all-purpose sweater. Gazzy and Angel stared at me through the mirror. Everybody, with the exception of Iggy, looked like they had just been told that they had a minute to live. I stared back, the tears still running. Then, Nudge burst out sobbing. Gazzy and Angel began to wail as well. Actually, Gazzy's was more like excessive sniffling. This went on for about 10 minutes; we had all needed a good cry.

Finally wiping the last tears off of my cheeks, I reached a resolution. I wouldn't cry over him anymore. In fact, his betrayal had helped me in a way. The last of my naivety had been sucked out, and I was never letting it back in.

Ever.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Fang was welcomed to the agency with open arms. Everybody was thrilled that he was a permanent agent now. But-other than the suspicious bruises that decorated his face- something about him was different.

Harder.

And nobody knew why. The fact was, nobody could tell what was going on in his head. He was no longer the care-free, friendly 15 year-old. Something inside Fang had snapped. Unbeknownst to everybody, Fang had a plan. If it worked, Fang would once again be a part of his family.

And Itex would burn.

* * *

"Ella, Sam. I need you guys at Room 17 in 5 minutes." Fang said in a commanding tone. When he briskly shouldered past them, no doubt looking for more recruits, Ella and Sam gave each other _the look_. What the heck had happened to him? They shrugged and made their way to Room 17, as instructed.

When they arrived, Fang and two other agents were already sitting at the table. Fang stood up,

"Alright, you two," He gestured to Ella and Sam, "as you are in a separate division from Brigid and Omega, why doesn't everybody introduce themselves."

Ella slowly pushed back her chair and stood up, glancing around the table.

"I'm Ella Martinez. I'm 14 years old and have been with Itex for five whole years. As all of you can probably tell, I have brown eyes and hair. I don't really know what else to say." She ended her detached introduction by abruptly sitting, cueing Sam to stand.

"My name's Sam Greenfield. I'm fifteen and started with the agency at nine years of age. Light brown hair. Green eyes." He too gave his speech as if reading his profile. Omega was next to stand.

"Omega Ray. Thirteen. Two year veteran,"Ella snorted. Omega continued, unfazed, "Silver hair. Blue eyes."

Brigid was last to stand. She popped her gum, which sounded like a gunshot in the less-than-comfortable silence.

"I'm Brigid. I am 15 years old and have been stuck in this hellhole for 7 freaking years of my pointless life. I want to get out. But I guess you all know that since you're here too. Which is cool, because I didn't think there were other people like me so-," She stopped once Fang gave her a look, and finished quickly, "And I have hair the color of fire, and eyes the color of guacamole puke."

Everybody turned to Fang once Brigid had sat down, and he looked at them seriously.

"I trust all of you. But I need to know where your loyalty lies. When it comes down to it, are you going to follow Itex," Fang paused, his gaze intensifying, "or me?"

Each had no idea what Fang was doing. They didn't know why he had suddenly gone so megalomaniac. They didn't know what they would be risking, but each of them had one thing in common:

Hatred for the agency that had robbed them of their childhood, and taken their fragile innocence.

One by one, each teenager stacked their fists in the middle, a tradition that Fang had brought to the group.

"Excellent. I'm guessing you all want to know _why the hell_ you are here." Fang took out laptop and clicked on a link.

"Let me explain."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**what is Fang doing O.O**

**I love you all.**

**Review?**


	9. Plans

**Greetings! Alright, I was at camp guys so I sincerely apologize for the late update.**

**I have a good idea of where I'm going with this story now.**

**I thank all of my reviewers, but I especially love _ISuckAtUsernames _for giving me all the great feedback! Constructive criticism is like a cow and I'm the piranha. **

***applause***

**Disclaimer: Hey. I neither am middle-aged nor have a pizzle. Thus, I could not possibly be J-Patty.**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_"Excellent. I'm guessing you all want to know why the hell you are here." Fang took out laptop and clicked on a link._

_"Let me explain."_

* * *

_Max POV_

"Guys, get your butts downstairs! I officially call a Ride family meeting!" I hollered from the bottom of grand staircase. Ten seconds later, I hear the satisfying sound of racing feet against cold marble.

"Gazzy! You can't just fart in my face!" Iggy yelled in agony.

I could hear Gazzy mutter a slightly embarrassed apology.

"Unless you're inspecting Gazzy's anal issues, Iggy, I highly doubt your face is anywhere near his flatulent behind!" I yelled.

I heard the Crew giggle as they came into view at the top of the stairs. Iggy threw one of his long legs over the banister and slid the whole way down. Unfortunately, his momentum was too great for him to stop, and he flew off the rail into _moi_.

"Aughhllleeegahh," I wheezed from the floor, trying to catch my breath. Iggy, however, got off of my broken body, dusted himself off, and sauntered to the living room.

_That idiot_.

Nudge helped me up and I smiled at her gratefully. When we had all sat down, I gently began.

"So guys, now that," I hesitated, his name not coming naturally, "_Fang _is gone, I think our priorities have changed. Iggy has recently brought up an idea that he'd like to present to you. I wanted your feedback because it's a little…rash. Iggy?"

Iggy sprang up enthusiastically and whipped out a pointer from behind his back.

_Just…why?_

"Alright gang. Now that that doucheb-," I coughed loudly, interrupting, "oh right. I mean _jerk_, betrayed us, I think it's time to tango to a different tune." He paused for dramatic affect. Then with a resounding_ whap_, he brought the pointer down onto his pale hand.

"If we want to survive, we need to take action! To avenge Gazzy and Angel's parents' death! To rid the world of this ever-present evil!" By this time, he was standing on top of the coffee table, "We must BRING DOWN ITEX!" He finished with his fists in the air, with the pointer waving at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes at least eight times during his entire speech. I think we broke a record here, folks.

"Iggy get off the table," He hopped off and then proceeded to sit on my lap. After failing to shove him off, I twisted my head around to look at the kids. "Now, let's take a vote. Whoever agrees with Iggy's," I stopped, searching for the right word, "_creative _idea, raise your hand."

Everybody raised their hand. Some were more enthusiastic then others, but all in all, everybody agreed that this was the most important thing.

"Alright, if we're gonna do this, we need a game-plan. Nudge, can you find how many branches of Itex there are exactly?"

She nodded and hurried to the computer room.

"Gazzy, we're going to need supplies for the long-run. Food, shelter, transportation- you get the idea."

"On it, Max!" He saluted me and then ran off to our industrial-sized kitchen.

"Okay," I spoke to Angel and Iggy, "let's map out our route of destruction."

* * *

_3rd POV_

"Alright," Fang said, addressing the team, "let's pinpoint our route." They had, again, congregated in Room 27, and were preparing their escape and plan of action. Once they had broken out of the Itex HQ, they would demolish all of the branches across the world. There weren't as many as they had initially thought, with there only being 5 branches in all. L.A. Paris. N.Y.C. Rio de Janeiro. The head quarters would be their last hit, right here in Washington D.C.

Fang sighed at the weight of it all, knowing that it would have been so much easier if he were still a part of the Crew. Gazzy and Iggy were explosively inclined. Nudge was a hacker extraordinaire. Fang couldn't recall a time Angel had tried and failed to manipulate someone.

And Max.

Max was…Max. Her leadership skills were what really held them together. Fang had painfully discovered that, now that he had people who looked to _him_ for direction. Max excelled at hand-to-hand combat. She could beat him on a good day. She kept her head in tough situations. She could shoot. She was-

"Hello? Fang? Where has your cranium gone?" Ella tapped his head with her knuckles for emphasis, interrupting Fang's silent reverie.

"What?" Fang shook his head, clearing it of the overwhelming nostalgia.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes!" Ella huffed, looking indignant.

"Two whole minutes. How did you survive?" Fang replied in a sarcastic monotone.

Ella rolled her eyes and went back to the Itex HQ blueprints, studying them to find the best way of escape. Omega suddenly lunged forward, surprising everybody by his movement after about an hour of staring at the wall in silent consideration. He drew out a red sharpie and attacked the blueprints feverishly, as if he couldn't put his thoughts down fast enough. When he was done, he smiled and turned the papers around.

Fang studied Omega's suggested route and slowly raised the corners of his mouth in a half-smile. This would work well.

* * *

**Review perhaps? That was really short. Next one will be longer. Pinky promise.**


	10. Escape, KABOOM, and Mother

**Hey guys! So, as promised, this is longer than the last chapter. It's my longest one yet, I daresay. Thank you _Sierra156 (_I enjoyed your use of the word luffle)** **for being the ONE person that reviewed.  
*cold silence***

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

_Re-cap_

_Fang studied Omega's suggested route and slowly raised the corners of his mouth in a half-smile. This would work well._

* * *

Max POV

We were back in the Big Apple, riding to the very outskirts of the city. We had reviewed our plan at least 20 times, and it was time to execute it. Y'see, on the border of N.Y.C, resided one of the larger branches of Itex. We were going to take it down with explosives, firearms, determination, and intelligence. But most importantly, _without Fang_.

Some people call me bitter, but I just laugh at such absurdity.

We finally arrived at our destination, with some miraculous driving from Iggy. I can only hope that one day, I will comprehend how he freaking does it. I smiled at the woods that surrounded the target. This would make it easier. We silently got out of the vehicle and crouched in the shrubbery. Shrubbery is a good word. Say it out loud. Anyway, there we were, hiding in the shrubbery.

Shrubbery.

I started to feel hysterical. I could feel peals of laughter beginning to make their way up to my throat. I clamped my hands over my mouth, shoulders shaking from the contained laughter. Iggy took my hand and mouthed, _squeeze_. I obliged, letting out all my insanity onto Iggy's poor hand. He winced, but it had worked. Maximum was no longer riding the bandwagon of the deranged.

I snapped out of it and scanned the premises, taking in the barbed wire, camouflaged cameras, and alert guardsmen that surrounded the four-story building. I could feel everybody's morale start to raise- we had done this before. Maybe not the exact same job, but this was similar to a typical, loaded mansion. Thievery had paid off, I guess. Just kidding, children.

Nudge counted down from 10 on her fingers for Iggy and I to see. Right before she hit zero, we both stepped out from the trees and hit the passing guard on the head with a big rock.

Hey, it works.

Gazzy and Angel immediately dragged the unconscious man into the woods- slapping duct tape over his mouth and tying his hands and feet for good measure. We quickly moved to the next spot and repeated the actions with another unfortunate victim. We didn't immobilize every guard; it would obviously cause suspicion if all of them were unresponsive. This meant we had to be speedy-quick. Without making noise. I thank the Lord everyday that Iggy is a silent, freaky, _beast_.

I realized we had two options. Disable the electric, barbed fence, or blaze through the main gate.

"I vote for _not_ getting shot down by demented assassins!" Nudge whisper-yelled, obviously having come to the same conclusions as me.

"Agreed." The rest of the Crew whispered back in an uncanny unison. Alright, barbed wire it is. They all started to surge forward, but something had dawned on me.

"Wait!" I hissed. They all turned back with concerned faces. "We forgot to-"

I gestured with my hands. Everybody broke out into smiles and came together. Iggy hadn't been able to see my hand gestures, but got it anyway.

I stuck my fist out.

* * *

3rd POV

Tonight was the night.

The excessive moonlight filtering through Room 27 reminded Fang of another night. He rubbed his cheek, which still held the shadow of a lingering bruise. All that he had of them was a picture in his wallet. He took the photograph out, smiling gently as he remembered when the shot had been taken. They were all laughing at something stupid Iggy had done. Max and him were the center of the photo- her full-out laughing and him chuckling. He suddenly felt breathing over his left ear and started. _How did I not notice her creeping up on me?_ _Distracted, I guess. I need to stop doing this. _Fang snapped his wallet shut.

"Who is _she_?" Ella spat accusingly. He sighed in frustration. _She can't seem to comprehend that there were other things in my life besides Itex_, Fang thought, annoyed.

"It's really none of your business." Fang responded coolly.

Then he checked himself. Ella had grown up in a pretty horrible home. She skirted around the subject, but he could tell that it was the reason she had initially joined. She never had the fortune of a good life before Itex. He turned to her and awkwardly patted her arm in an unofficial apology. She beamed at him and instantly started chatting. He wasn't really listening- going over the escape plan in his mind one more time. Everybody had gathered in the room by now and was waiting for his direction.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Let's go."

One-by-one, they slipped out of Room 27 and quickly walked down the long corridor, making absolutely no sound in the process.

_You'd think that leaving Itex would be easy, _Fang thought bitterly._ But getting in would be easier. Unless you're assigned a mission, Itex gives you no freedom. We're like prisoners with perks. _

Omega and Brigid worked to disable the first alarm. It took them 3 minutes. That was a long time in Itex standards, but the headquarters probably had the most complex security in the nation. They moved to the next one, right before all of the other alarms went off.

* * *

Max POV

"Iggy, _gun_!" I screeched. He chucked me my good old M-9, and I fired twice. Two guards fell, not dead, but definitely disabled. Orange sirens protruded from the dark walls at 10 foot intervals- making a shrill, ear-grating noise.

_Weehoo Weehoo Weehoo._

Yeah, our sneak tactic was out the window, and we were just trying to bring the place down. Nudge and Angel had located the control room, and were directing us from there. Iggy was now my right-hand man, filling the place that Fang had previously held. Gazzy was on his own as far as the explosive-work went, and he was plonking bombs at strategic locations; we were covering him.

"Jabberjay to Queen Bee! Five patrols are rounding the corner, over and out!" Nudge's voice warned over the handheld transceiver.

Also known as a walkie talkie, for those of you whose IQs haven't hit the double digits.

Iggy and I grabbed Gazzy and slammed our backs against the wall, waiting for our prey. As soon as I saw the tip of the first one's nose, we were shooting.

_Bang! Bang! Bangbangbang! Bang!_

5 down. I winced as I took another stride forward, realizing a shot had nicked my calf. It wasn't that big of a cut, but I tried not to push it. Gazzy was planting the last bomb, and we needed to get out of there.

"_How much time do we have_?" I screamed over the sirens at Gazzy, coughing from the smoke that filled the air.

"_Twenty!_" He hollered in response. I nodded and we ran down the next corridor, rounding a corner. I looked behind me, but couldn't make out Gazzy through the smoggy air.

"_GAZZY_! Get your smelly, white ass over here!" We really did not have time for this. I saw a figure coming towards me through the smoke. He was too tall and too fat to be the Gasman. _Where was Gazzy? What had this turd done to him? _I launched myself at the offender. He was as solid as a rock, so I might have had to use some of my…dirtier methods. Basically I kicked him in the family jewels. Repeatedly.

And he went down like my biological mother after a long game of beer pong.

Iggy looked at me in unmasked horror. I beamed. He subconsciously clutched his crotch.

I stopped smiling as I remembered why I had attacked..uh.. Fatso. I like naming my opponents, okay.

The incessant alarm was getting a bit too loud. The walls seemed to be getting narrower. Where was Gazzy? Then, thankfully, at that moment the smoke cleared and he decided to join us. Lovely. I gave him my sweetest smile. Gazzy grinned back nervously. I took him by the ear, ignoring his whines and whimpering protests. As we marched down the seemingly endless, black hallways, I calculated how much time we had. Bringing Fatso down had taken maybe 3 minutes at most, but with all the seconds in between…I estimated about 15 minutes were left. We needed to zoom. I let go of Gazzy's ear and started sprinting. The boys quickly followed.

"Jabberjay, Dove, _get out_!" I bellowed into my walkie talkie. I was careful about using codenames- even in a panic. We didn't know who was listening.

I turned a left corner. One more hallway and we were out of this hellhole. I saw the door and picked up the pace. Two more guards. Iggy and I simultaneously pulled out our firearms and shot each of them in the leg, shattering their kneecaps. One more leap.

We were out.

I scanned the chaos, and saw Nudge and Angel on the edge of the woods. My first instinct was panic. Fang was missing! Then, I internally face-palmed.

Gazzy, Iggy, and I crept in between the blinding searchlights. I was afraid that someone would see us, raise the alarm, and a shower of bullets would come raining down. Fortunately, this didn't happen. Bless the Lord almighty.

We reached them and snuck through the woods, going as fast as humanly possible without making noise.

Right on schedule, about 10 minutes later, we heard a series of ear-splitting _BOOM_s. We felt the heat a few seconds later as it _whoosh_ed past us.

We reached our beautiful vehicle after a good, half-hour of nervous suspense. Let me tell you, it's a good thing the car was sound-proof, because we were whooping and cheering for a very, very long time.

* * *

3rd POV

They all tensed up, waiting for somebody to jump out and ask us what the heck they were doing. Instead, Dylan ran up to them with a look of shock on his face. He addressed Fang,

"Dude, somebody just blew up the New York branch!"

Fang's left eye twitched, the only feature on his face that conveyed surprise. The rest of his team gave each other subtle glances of confusion. Dylan continued,

"It's _convenient_ that I found you all." He looked a little puzzled, then suspicious, "What exactly were you guys do-" A slightly higher ranking agent ran up and cut him off.

"Shouldn't you people be on your mission already?" He inquired impatiently.

Dylan rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that a guy no older than he was held authority over him.

"Yes, I was just telling them that."

The guy continued like he hadn't spoken.

"All of you have to eliminate the team that did this. We can't give you any files on them as a result of such short notice, but we do know that there are five targets in all. They all have a lean build, but we couldn't discern genders because of their ski-masks and uh-" He looked uncomfortable, "women have been known to...uh-"

"Smoosh their boobs against their chest so they're flat. As a pancake!" Brigid piped up unabashedly. She then revised her statement, "Well, I guess that would be _two_ pancakes."

"Er, uh, yes." The poor guy cleared his throat and turned to walk away.

Fang was doing a little jig inside. He hadn't expected that they would be _ordered _to walk out of the place. Brigid looked over with a question in her eyes, and he shook his head, _no_. _No, Brigid, we would not be completing the mission. We would not even be_ beginning _the mission. Screw the mission. Screw Itex._

We walked into the cold night air. Freedom.

_I want to climb a large hill and shout it to every living creature within a 5 mile radius. I am free. We are _free, Brigid thought and she began tearing up. Sure, she had been out on missions and stuff, but this was different. She was done. She was out. She wasn't going back.

Next stop: L.A.

* * *

Max POV

I yawned and grasped the doorknob.

"Home sweet home. Finally I can slee-"

I squinted my eyes against the bright light.

What the fish? Why are there strangers in my house, bustling about? The Crew walked into the blinding glow, rubbing their eyes and copying my yawn. That's when I spotted her- walking with her head held high- a rose in a sea of weeds.

Mother.

She reached me and gathered me in a warm hug- taking no heed of the dirt and blood I was currently sporting. She embraced each of the Crew in turn. I involuntarily grinned. Whenever she was around, I always felt so…_loved_. She looked at us in gentle disapproval.

"Whatever have you children been doing?" But she shook her head, as if she didn't want to know, "No matter. I think you're forgetting something important..." She trailed off, looking at us expectantly. We all wore blank looks.

"The Birthday ball!" She practically squealed in delight. I suppressed a groan. That's why a billion people were cleaning (although it was already spotless) and decorating the house. I can't believe I forgot. Every year, Mother holds a formal party for the Birthday. We're all primped and pampered, and then we have to _dance_. Look, I can be as silent as a ninja while trekking through the forest, but apparently my coordination only goes so far. Hopefully I'm not as awkward as last year. And the year before. And the year before that. Yeah.

Mother suddenly looked puzzled.

"Where's Fang?"

I'm just impressed it took her such a short amount of time to notice. Mother's a bit like a bunny rabbit. We'll leave it at that.

The Crew all looked to me. Thank you, my loving family.

"Fang is on a little bit of a business trip." I lied easily, although I felt guilty lying to somebody so innocent. She immediately accepted the lie, and led me up the stairs to my room. My mind went into automatic mode, slipping off my dirty clothes and climbing into a hot bath.

Sweet.

* * *

3rd POV

Fang got a call an hour into their newfound liberty. It was Mother. _Crap_.

"Mother?"

"Fang. Don't tell me you forgot as well!"

Fang had a sudden moment of extreme clarity. The Birthday ball. Of course.

"No, Mother, how could I forget?" Although he wondered who else Mother was referring to.

He could hear her excited breathing.

"Come home at once, Fangy! The rest of the darlings just got home last night. You cannot be late!"

Fang sighed and looked at his team, who looked back at him- confused.

"Mother, I might bring some friends."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. And no, I'm not going to beg for reviews. Or give an ultimatum. I'm just going to ask reaaall nice. Please?**


	11. Avoidance and the Birthday Ball

**Greetings all! **

**I've been a bit absent, with camp and whatnot. I've actually started performing arts camp recently(: it's funnn.**

**So all the outfit crap is ON MY PROFILE! I hope everybody read that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_Fang sighed and looked at his team, who looked back at him- confused._

_"Mother, I might bring some friends."_

* * *

Fang was coming. Today. With _friends_, as Mother so innocently put it. Yes, friends who could kill us in more ways than I could count on both hands. And toes. And teeth. Brilliant.

Good thing I'm Maximum Ride.

Yes, I could hold my own against trained assassins, but was putty in the hands of Mother. We had spent a day to rest and recover, but this morning, Mother had woken us up bright and early to _get ready_. I was currently being given a panicure or medicure or something. Nudge was soaking it all in.

"I am so freaking excited! Can you believe it's a _masquerade_ this year? What color are they doing your nails? Cream? Oh it must complement your dress, huh? Mine are being painted black! I hope Mother doesn't pull a Goth on me. Although, I trust her judgment." She abruptly stopped and looked away.

Although Nudge was a blabbermouth, I could tell she was trying really hard not to be. I squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. She took that as a cue to keep talking. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm water my feet were immersed in. Yes, Max, just enjoy the peace. Enjoy the wonderful peace before _he_ comes. Unfortunately, this lasted about two more seconds.

"Fang's here!" Mother called excitedly.

Oh for the love of Pete. The millisecond the manicurists told me I could go, I bolted out- slightly limping from the 'nick' on my leg.

Apparently it was a little more than a nick.

I saw Mother with Fang and his _friends_ at the end of the corridor. Fortunately, Mother was giving them the generic Ride household tour, so they weren't looking at me. I stopped, and my sock-clad feet slid a few 3 feet or so. I turned heel and sprinted to the grand staircase. I used Iggy's foolproof method of sliding down the banister. My frantic brain seemed to have forgotten what happened last time. At the end of the rail, I crashed into an oblivious maid, who huffed in indignation from the floor. I then circled round the lower floor to the back staircase. I flew up the stairs, three steps at a time. At the top, I abruptly stopped- catching my breath.

Was it pathetic that I took this much effort to avoid Fang? Maybe. A quiet cough caused my head to jerk up. As you know, luck is _always_ on my side, so of course Fang's friends weren't standing there- staring at me as if I had just freed myself from a loony bin. But it didn't matter! Because Fang wasn't present! I stared at them for a couple more seconds, and then slowly shuffled to the left. A glaring brunette was blocking my bedroom door. What was her issue? This was kind of beyond awkward. She didn't move. Fang's distant voice (conversing with Mother) seemed to coming from the opposite end of the hallway. It sparked me into action. I shoved the girl to the ground and slammed my way into my room- locking it once I was in. I heard Fang's voice come from the other side of the door.

Much too close.

"What happened?" He was obviously talking to the girl I had just assaulted. Nobody seemed to be able to explain. Finally somebody tried.

"Uh. There was a hot girl in a bathrobe. And she pushed Ella over."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Max." Mother sighed, but I could hear the amusement in her tone. It was as if she knew I was avoiding him. She firmly knocked on the door.

"Max, come out of there once you're decent. You must meet these wonderful people!"

My mouth opened, horrified at the prospect of acting _civil_ towards _him_. I didn't answer, but took off my bathrobe. I already had skinny jeans and a loose purple sweater on underneath. Mother insisted on us looking presentable every second of every freaking day. I smoothed my blonde waves down and opened the door.

Six pairs of eyes stared at me. Well, one of them was glaring, but I suppose that is anticipated from somebody who was just harassed. I instinctively glared right back. A boy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm Sam." I pegged him as the guy who had referred to me as the, 'hot girl in a bathrobe.' I dimpled and put my hand in his outstretched one. Then squeezed. Hard. "Sam" winced but didn't say anything. I turned to the next kid. He simply said,

"Omega."

I nodded. He seemed like my kind of guy. The brown-haired tart had the nerve to stick her thin hand in my face. I ignored her hand, giving her my most innocent smile.

"And your name is?" I said softly, sweet as syrup.

"Ella." She matched my tone. I still hadn't looked at Fang, who stood smack dab in the middle of the group. There was one last girl.

"Hey, I'm Brigid." I could tell her smile was genuine, and I returned it unreservedly. Then I addressed the group as a whole.

"I'm Maximum." I paused. "Well, bye!" I turned to go find Nudge, but Mother grabbed my arm.

"Maximum Ride. You haven't properly greeted Fang. What has gotten into you?" She smirked, that knowing look on her face. I had to suppress a groan. I slowly, robotically turned to _him_. I looked at the wall behind his head and smiled, though my eyes were below freezing.

"Hello. Fang. I hope your _business trip_ went swimmingly." Each word rolled sarcastically off my tongue. I could tell he was looking me right in the eyes. I took it as a challenge, and lowered my own to his. I studied his face and deduced that he was still smokin'. Look no further, because the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes is right here, people.

"Hello Maximum. Yes. Thank you for your concern. I take it you were also well." He spoke in monotone, his face more stoic than I had ever seen. I nodded curtly and stared him down. He wasn't going anywhere, either. Finally, Mother clapped her hands and practically yelled,

"Well, hug her already!"

I slowly began to back away as Mother's attention was on Fang. They seemed to be having a silent argument. Finally, I rounded the corner and turned- running down the hallway to Nudge's room.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" I heard her small heels clacking against the ground.

Oh crap. I needed to hasten.

* * *

3rd POV

Mother had left them to go scold Max, and everybody looked confused. Sam wrung his hand.

"Damn, that girl has a grip."

That was definitely Max. Fang smiled in spite of himself. But then he realized they were all looking at him for an explanation.

"What?" He asked.

"That was the girl from the picture! Is she your sister or girlfriend or what? What was her problem, anyway? She pushed me to the ground!" Ella huffed, indignant. She looked at Fang for sympathy, but he was zoned out. Apparently, Brigid had an opinion as well.

"Well, you _were_ sort of blocking her bedroom door. You know you would have done the same thing, Ella. And anyway, I thought she was cool."

Omega nodded his head in silent agreement. Fang interrupted the conversation by gesturing towards the guest rooms. He then turned, leaving them there- wonderstruck.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

Max POV

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Mother had given me a sleeveless, royal blue ball gown. It was simple, yet tasteful- something I was grateful for. My mask, however, was definitely not simple. But it was beautiful. I touched the pearls that studded the cream-colored mask in wonder. I was oddly fascinated by it.

I turned back to the mirror and took in my romantically curled hair. It fell like a curtain over me bare shoulders. I was grateful that my makeup was also simple. A brush of soft gold over my eyelids, dramatic eyelashes, and a deep brown- almost black- eyeliner that smudged out at the corners. I felt- well, for lack of a better word- beautiful. I added a salmon-y lip color as a last touch, and then walked toward the top of the grand stairwell. Iggy- wearing a generic black thief's mask - was waiting for me. I smiled at his matching blue suit and plaid bow tie. He also had black suspenders on. It was something only the Igster could pull off. I took his arm and waited for our cue.

"You look amazing, Max." He whispered into my ear. I smiled, taking my mask off so I could peck his cheek.

"Thanks Igs. You're not too bad-looking yourself." I murmured. I quickly slid it back on, as it was time for our dramatic entrance. We were met with polite clapping as we descended the steps. Iggy gave a longing glance towards the banister and I couldn't help but giggle. We made our way to the ballroom and I groaned. Iggy smirked.

"Dreading the first dance, are we?"

I punched him in the arm. All the guests gathered around the edges of the room, creating a large space in the middle. I stepped out into the circle and waited- feeling all eyes on me. Fang strode across the room and stopped in front of me. He gracefully offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Oh how I wanted to coldly say 'no' and walk away. Unfortunately, this was tradition, so I couldn't.

"Why, of course."

The violins started to play, and Fang firmly took me into his arms. Yes, I still sucked at waltzing, but Fang led well. I was grateful for this, even if I did want to smoosh him until he was the consistency of pudding. Soon, other couples joined, and I didn't have to concentrate so hard on not looking stupid.

"So, _Fang_. How has your killing spree been working out?" I murmured, just loud enough so he could hear.

"Quite well, thank you." He drawled. "And how have you been? Sitting at home, longing for my return."

"It's been so very difficult. I've spent every second wishing to see your handsome face." I emphasized this by patting his cheek. A little too hard to be friendly. He reached up to grasp my hand in his own.

"Maximum, I had no idea my absence would be so oppressive. Forgive me?" He asked with a sarcastic tinge. I leaned in so that my lips barely brushed his ear.

"Never." My voice held no sarcasm, no tease. I meant what I said. I leaned back to see something flash across his features, but it was gone before I could make it out. We were silent after that, and when the dance was over, he kissed my hand before swiftly walking away.

I stood there like a deer in the headlights- trying to catch my breath. I practically ran out of the crowded ballroom. I stepped out onto the balcony and took deep, calming breathes. Looking out into the darkness, I wondered what the heck had happened between us. I couldn't deny that I still loved him; we had been best friends for 9 years. Suddenly, I sensed somebody walking up behind me. I spun around and raised my arms in a defensive stance.

It was that one kid. Omega I think. He casually walked over to the railing and looked at me. I slowly lowered my arms and coolly returned his gaze.

"Why are you two acting this way?" Omega asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Who?" I replied innocently, although I knew exactly who he was talking about. Omega didn't respond, but looked at me again with that constant stare. I sighed, defeated,

"I know who he is. In fact, you're probably one of his groupies, so I don't know why I'm discussing this with you." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Maximum, we are not-" He stopped abruptly, changing his mind about something, "I care about Fang. He is the equivalent of an older brother. I do not like to see him upset or frustrated, which is what he is when he is around you."

Did this kid not know what contractions are? I turned away. I already knew that Fang hated me. I didn't need to be reminded. His voice stopped me.

"Fang loves you, Maximum. And you need to trust in him."

* * *

Omega POV

I almost contradicted Maximum. She was misled into thinking we were still assassins. I do not know why Fang hadn't told her, but I knew that it was for him to tell.

* * *

Max POV

I danced more and more, until I was actually enjoying it. I wasn't screwing up as much, and my partners were adequate. Surprisingly, Fang's friends were good. Although I had earlier judged Sam as a jerk, he was actually quite charming. And cute.

We had left the main ballroom to get a drink in the kitchens because all they served was champagne. I opened the industrial-sized refrigerator and turned around to chuck Sam a coke. Unfortunately, chucking a coke at him wouldn't work, considering he was standing an inch away from me. I looked up at him and smiled, though nervously. He was leaning closer and closer, until his lips softly pressed against mine. Okay, this is the part in the book where the characters kiss passionately. Huh. What actually happened is that I discreetly opened the coke with one hand, and poured it over his head. Too bad I didn't have any mentos. He jumped back and started spluttering,

"What the hell was that for?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off a muffled sound. I walked past Sam and turned the corner, running straight into Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself. He was covering his mouth with one hand, shaking with laughter. I almost started to laugh right along with him, but remembered I was mad at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Fang looked confused for a second but quickly composed himself,

"Just looking for something to drink." He paused, then casually looked over at Sam, "I see that Sam doesn't exactly meet your standards."

The mocking way he said it made me furious. I glanced over at Sam, who looked very miserably puzzled. But still cute. I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe to quench my teenage hormones. Maybe to spite Fang.

I strode over to Sam, gripped the front of his shirt, and kissed him with everything I had. He responded enthusiastically (in fact, a little too enthusiastically), but I quickly cut it off. I looked over at Fang, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my butt. Or rather, _glaring _at Sam's hand _on_ my butt. I flushed in embarrassment, but gave Sam one more peck on cheek. I sauntered passed the boys, up to my room.

Once there, I groaned. I was lacking something very important to me. Which would be my dignity.

* * *

**Like? Or..not?**

**REVIEW. (i'm trying to be more assertive.)**


	12. Fella?

**KAT LIVES. Yeah. I'm sorry. No excuses...**

**This is really short. But you guys should know how it is with school and crap. Love to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

_Re-cap_

_I flushed in embarrassment, but gave Sam one more peck on cheek. I sauntered passed the boys, up to my room._

_Once there, I groaned. I was lacking something very important to me. Which would be my dignity._

* * *

3rd POV

What Fang really wanted to do was punch Sam. Until his face was broken. Sadly, that was probably not the most leader-like thing to do. He watched Max leave the kitchen and sighed tiredly. She would be the death of him. Turning back, Sam's eyes met his and widened in realization.

"I- dude I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sputtered.

Fang nodded, accepting his apology and returned to the ballroom. This would be a long night.

* * *

Max POV

The next morning, I woke up with a start. I hadn't been told, but I knew.

Fang was gone.

I slumped back into bed- all the energy had been sucked out of me. I wasn't sure what branch to hit next and honestly, I was just lazy. Being a leader was freaking hard. I slowly snaked my arm over to the intercom by my bed and called Iggy.

"Wha?" Iggy's groggy voice drifted clearly through the speaker.

"You pick the thingy." I responded.

"That's very specific Max. I'll just go 'pick the thingy' right away."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. I lowered my voice.

"Shut up Iggy. You know what I'm talking about."

"Alright, alright. We'll do Beijing."

* * *

3rd POV

Fang sulked as he sipped his Coke. L.A was too…ostentatious. Flashy, sunny, loud. They had taken down the city's branch easily, and everybody had insisted on relaxing for a while. This is how it had gone down:

_"If we reach the control room, I can mess up the functions and make the whole thing self-destruct!" Brigit chirped. She threw her fists in the air, "KATCHAH, POW, BOOOOOM!"_

They had had a bit of a hard time finding the damn room, but when they had, things went smoothly. Or explosively rather.

Fang took another swig- finishing the soda off. He watched a bikini-clad Ella (who made sure Fang was observing) jump into the pool and tried to feel something. He wasn't stupid; he noticed when Ella flirted with him. And sure, Fang was a guy, of course he appreciated Ella's tan, lean body. But, he concluded, it wasn't anything past skin-deep. Although, that didn't have to stop him from having some fun. He squished the can with his hands and jumped into the bright blue water.

He touched the bottom of the pool and broke through the surface- smiling at Ella as she swam towards him.

"Hey Fang! Glad you could join us!" Ella sang.

Fang noticed that everybody else was at the other end of the pool, so "us" probably wasn't the most adequate word. She gave him a coy little smile and gently splashed hit chest. He smirked.

Weak.

Fang proceeded to use the palm of his hand to shoot her in the face. She gave a girly scream, but immediately went into assassin mode. Diving under the water, Ella shot back up and whipped her arms around his neck. She whispered into his very wet ear,

"Try that again, and I will personally drive you to the hospital, puff."

"Puff? Like Puff the Magic Dragon?" Fang turned and asked, bewildered as to how he was in any way related to a fat, green, Disnified dragon.

Ella genuinely blushed, then mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I meant punk, alright?" Ella reluctantly elaborated.

Fang stared at her. Then burst out laughing. Ella almost jumped from shock, if that were possible in water. Fang hadn't full out laughed since he came back from Operation….Robin Egg? It didn't matter; Fang was laughing! She beamed and sub-consciously drew closer to him. Fang was still laughing at this point, and put his hand on her bare shoulder to make sure he wouldn't drown.

Fang stopped laughing as he realized just how close they were. Ella quietly looked at him- just looked. As if moving any closer would make him disappear. Fang internally sighed. _What the hell. Ella likes me. She's a hot girl, and it's not like Max ever-_ He instantly squished the thought and closed the distance. He put his hands on her hips and gently kissed her. But as soon as it had started, he just felt…wrong. Dirty. Guilty. He pulled away.

"Ella, I'm sorr-"

She put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Her face was wet, and he could tell it wasn't from the pool water.

"Fang I- I understand. I always knew, even if I didn't want to accept it… It's her, isn't it?" Her voice was strong, although her face looked about to crumple. When Fang slowly nodded, Ella quickly got out of the pool and jogged to the exit. The lifeguard blew his whistle, but she kept going. Fang sighed and sank back into the water.

_When did I turn into such a douche?_

* * *

**So...review?**


	13. The City of Love and Impossibility

**Uh. Heyy guys. Maybe you still remember me?**

**I kind of forgot about this story. I'm a horrible person.**

**Well, I already have more of it written so if there are some reviews to let me know that you somebody is still reading this, I'll update immediately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

* * *

Re-cap

_"Fang I- I understand. I always knew, even if I didn't want to accept it… It's her, isn't it?" Her voice was strong, although her face looked about to crumple. When Fang slowly nodded, Ella quickly got out of the pool and jogged to the exit. The lifeguard blew his whistle, but she kept going. Fang sighed and sank back into the water._

_When did I turn into such a douche?_

* * *

Max POV_  
_

"Hmmm." Iggy studied the blueprints with a puzzled expression upon his face. The gang could practically see the wheels in his head turning. He had been making grunts and sighs for over 15 minutes now. Then, obviously reaching eureka, he face-palmed.

"No shit! Damn, Iggy. Way to waste a perfectly good 15 minutes…" He continued to quietly berate himself, but we were all still in the dark. But I was getting quite impatient by this time- not even bothering to reprimand him for his language.

"What?"

He looked up in surprise, as if forgetting we had all been standing there. Which was probably the case.

"Well, this whole 15 minutes I've been mentally distributing bombs in advantageous locations. I totally ignored the basic infrastructure of the building. It's almost too simple. If we place a 900-pounder under the four intersections of the 'scraper, the whole thing will implode."

Nudge huffed.

"Iggy, us mere _mortals_ would appreciate if you'd dumb it down so that we may comprehend what you just said."

Iggy sighed sullenly, and then looked to the ceiling as if asking God for patience. He spoke rather patronizingly.

"We blow up the four corners of the building and the skyscraper will fall down. Like a giraffe with arthritis."

Gazzy nodded.

"His logic is sound."

"Okay." Nudge looked appeased. Then angry. In less than 3 seconds. Teenagers these days. "But, that giraffe comment was offensive. You could seriously piss off a lot of people if you ever tried to joke about that. Why are you so insensitive? And why is the giraffe a _he_? That's pretty sexist, you know."

I looked at Iggy, then at the blue prints. I envisioned a giraffe's knees buckling, and then entirely collapsing. I shuddered and made a decision.

"No. Tons of people will die. The massacre we caused in New York scared me, Iggy." I took a shaky breath, "Sure, lots of them are pretty darn evil, but what if there happens to be even _one_ misguided person in there?" I shook my head firmly, "I'm not allowing that."

Iggy grinned and pinched my cheeks.

"You're so cute, Maxy. Although, your lack of faith in me is shameful. Of course we're going to create a diversion to get people out before it goes _kablooey_. Perhaps a fire alarm will do."

I gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. He held up his hand.

"I believe The Igster has earned a serious high-five."

I ignored his hand and tackled him in a hug.

I love my family.

* * *

_KABLOOEY: _the sound that a building makes as it crumples to the ground. And most of the people were safe, if not a little dirty from all the falling debris. Or unconscious… uh...things happen. _Anyway_, Beijing was done, and we were going to take a well-deserved break. Unfortunately, nobody was in the mood for the beauty of Asian culture excepting ME (hey, who doesn't love Chinese food?) so we were on our way to Europe for some R&R. Paris, to be exact.

* * *

3rd POV

Fang's Gang (catchy, no?) was on their way to the City of Love. To celebrate the occasion, Ella had donned a black beret. She twirled through the winding streets and sighed.

"Paris! We're actually in Paris, guys!" She gushed. For the 20th time or so.

Bridget widened her eyes in mock realization.

"Wait. Really? As in Paris, _France_? I thought we were in Paris, Kentucky. My bad."

Ella frowned at her obvious sarcasm and went back to eating her authentic croissant. Fang smiled at their one-sided banter and ran over to tap a French man on the shoulder.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. Savez-vous où le bâtiment est Itex?"

The man nodded and pointed in a general direction before responding,

"Oui, juste marcher tout droit sur cette route, puis tournez à gauche. Vous êtes très proche, en fait."

"Merci, Monsieur." Fang briskly walked back and informed the group what information he had gathered: he had found where Itex was.

Soon arriving at their destination, they stood silently- puzzled. Sam was first to break the silence,

"Well, which one is Itex?"

Three buildings stood before them. They were all exactly the same. So which one…? _Ah,__crap._ After taking in everybody's faces, Fang knew he was actually the _second_ to realize that all _three_ of them were Itex. Omega had reached this conclusion almost immediately. Slowly, the imaginary light-bulb above each of their heads turned on. And they all let out a collective groan.

* * *

Max POV

I had never consumed so much good food in my life. Seriously, if I had to pick one perk of growing up rich, it'd be all the amazing food. Dreamily sighing, I took another bite of my pistachio macaron.

_FOODGASM_.

Ew. Did I really just think that? Whatever. It's an adequate term to express what I feel at the moment. Mmmm…CRAP.

I snapped out of my strange thoughts and looked around for the kids. Ugh. Why do they keep walking? I just wanna stand here and savor my food. I wasn't exactly frantic yet, though.

After an hour passed, I started to panic. After 2 hours passed, snobby French people looked at me as if I were unstable. That happens to me a lot, actually. I like to think that it's a coincidence. After 3 hours, I sprinted (3 freaking miles) back to the hotel, and rushed into the room.

Iggy looked up from the magazine he was reading and gave me a once over.

"Where the hot pajamas have you been?" He asked incredulously. I swear I almost punched him in the face right then and there.

"ME? Oh..hmmm….What was I doing? Oh yeah. LOOKING FOR YOU!" I screamed in frustration. I plopped onto the bed and huffed.

I hate my family.

Angel tentatively approached and sat down next to me. I glared at her.

"Uh..Max?"

I gave a grunt to signal her to continue.

"Since we're in Paris anyway, could we just get this Itex branch out of the way?"

I groaned into my pillow. No more gourmet food for Max.

"Fine."

* * *

Flash Forward_  
_

_NO! Oh God, please. Pleaseno. NONONONO._

_"Get Iggy out!" I screeched, my voice going nowhere past the dome of debris and screams that suffocated the air around me._

* * *

Max POV

What time is it? It's combat time, baby.

The gang was revved up and ready to go, and we continually went over our plan of action. The strategy was simple, really.

"We do it like we did New York, alright?" I asked again. Everybody nodded in confirmation. I went on,

"Yeah, it'll be a heckuva lot tougher because there are three of them, but we can do it." I tightened my gaze, "We _have_ to do it."

Only when I made sure that everyone had nodded once again, was I satisfied. I clapped his hands to signal the end of the discussion.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Ta dah! Yeah, not that spectacular.**

**The next one is better, promise. Lotsa action.**


	14. Super Mario Bros Result in Rape?

**As promised, I have updated. **

**Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, yeah?**

* * *

Re-cap

_I tightened my gaze, "We have to do it."_

_Only when I made sure that everyone had nodded once again, was I satisfied. I clapped his hands to signal the end of the discussion._

_"Let's go."_

* * *

Max POV

"Tighten it up!" I yelled to the others. Our formation contracted, though it was hard to tell with all the smoke. Gunshots rang throughout the winding corridors, reminiscent of the New York job.

I wiped some soot- or was that blood?- off my cheek and distractedly punched my adversary in the face. He went down. I saw Iggy shoot a woman in the shoulder, then watched as Gazzy punched a guy in the neck. Nudge was kicking somebody in the head, and Angel was damaging somebody's reproductive system. I looked around, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I could feel the bloodlust pounding in my head. Nobody was touching me. I cocked my gun for what seemed the thousandth time, and-

Suddenly there was a roar in my ear,

"EVERYBODY OUT" Gazzy screamed into the headpiece.

Alrighty then.

We dodged fallen bodies and sprinted towards the nearest exit. Peculiarly, the Super Mario Bros theme song started playing in my head. Doodoodoodoodoodoo-doo-doodoodoodoo-dahdoodoodoo-doodoodoodoodoo…

Well, you get it.

Because of this, I willed myself to take on the characteristics of the two little red and green men. Unfortunately, I do not have the ability to double jump or turn invincible. This I painfully found out when I tried to clear a fallen beam that was- _eh_- 6 or 7 feet high. The sad thing is I _could__'__ve_ ducked under it like a normal person i.e the rest of the crew. I smashed my face into the beam and blacked out for a second. Thus, losing a couple of crucial moments.

I felt arms grab me roughly from behind. I tried to kick back, but I was at an awkward angle. It was only one guy, so he was unable to pin the rest of my family. They stopped though, and turned back to clobber him. That was when he pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

They didn't falter in their frenzy to reach me.

And then I was yelling, screaming, begging for them to stop. For everybody to stop.

They didn't listen.

I didn't hear the gunshot over my shrieking noise, but I watched as Iggy crumpled.

* * *

3rd POV

Brigid reached the control room- finally. She was pretty sure she had obtained a broken finger, though. She looked down to inspect it. It was already turning a rather unattractive yellow-purple color.

_Ew_.

Fang and Sam had done the dirty work- shutting the control guys down- and now all she had to do was work her magic. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation, but then mentally cringed.

_Ouch_.

This time delicately handling her injured finger, she typed in some commands with her other hand. The firewall was pretty intense, but she could definitely take some shortcuts. Lalalalala.

"Brigid, hurry up!" Ella hollered into the mouthpiece. She could hear gunfire and forced herself to think faster. No. This would at least take another 6 minutes. _There had to be another way…_

This is what she was trained to do, right? She was supposed to be good at this! _Concentrate_. _Analyze your options._

….

GOT IT.

Brigid punched in the remaining characters and stepped back. They had 3 minutes to get out.

"Everybody out!" She yelled, and then grabbed the gun she had left on the table. She would fight her way out.

* * *

The Ride kids had reached a dilemna. You see, Iggy had just fallen from a potentially fatal gunshot wound. But on the other hand, Max was being held captive by a frightening, brawny man who would have no qualms about taking her life. So which to go to first? Or maybe they should split up? But that would decrease man (and women) power. They needed a leader! But Max and Iggy were unavailable and Fang was gone. Oh. Fang…wasn't gone.

Wait.

Fang?

* * *

Max POV

I was having a mental breakdown. There was a _guy_ (dare I put a name to his face?) speeding towards my kids, and I didn't know whether or not he would hurt them. I'm sure he would recognize them…right?

I watched as the kids' eyes widened in realization. He bent down and picked Iggy up, then gestured for the kids to run.

My captor slowly raised his gun.

_NO!_ Oh God, please. _Please_no. NONONONO.

"Get Iggy out!" I screeched, my voice going nowhere past the dome of debris and screams that suffocated the air around me.

He then turned around, gazed at me with those endless dark eyes, gave me this _look,_ and mouthed, _Hold on_.

I almost forgot I was being held in a headlock.

I looked up at my captor and was puzzled for a minute. Why didn't he shoot them? Perhaps because he had no ammo? Or maybe because…his eyes met mine, and he gave me a wolfish grin.

Ah, dick balls.

Fang better get his ass over here right freaking now.

* * *

3rd POV

_They're here. They're all here. Max is here. What the hell is going on?_

Fang sprinted past all the unconscious bodies and burst out into the sun. Spotting Sam, he ran over and gently transitioned Iggy into his capable arms. Without an explanation other than, "Get him out of here", Fang turned back around.

And then he was scanning, frantically scanning. He caught a figure running past the buildings.

Fang ran.

* * *

Max POV

He had put a sack over my head, loosely tied my feet together, thrown me over his shoulder and ran outside. He was running, running. We finally reached a forest- the sound of twigs breaking. I pounded on his back, his head- anywhere I could reach. He didn't flinch. I could feel the sun. We were in a clearing. He tossed me down and began taking my jacket off.

I was biting, kicking, scratching. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. He punched me in the mouth. I didn't stop. But it was no use. I couldn't see anything.

I was helpless.

His hands. His dirty, dirty hands. They were under my shirt, under my bra. I calmed down for a millisecond and calculated where his face would be. I raked my fingernails down his face.

His scream gave me satisfaction.

* * *

3rd POV

A pained scream. I bolted in the direction of the yelling. Then, I heard more screaming. It was Max. I ran faster.

I finally broke out into a clearing and took in the scene before me. There was the same man, tugging the shirt up of what must have been Max. She wasn't letting him win this battle easily. I darted forward as silently as I could and picked up a large rock. I brought it down as hard as I could. There was a crunching sound, and it was over.

* * *

Max POV

He stopped. I heard a rather disturbing sound. Someone ripped off the sack and I was prepared to do a lot more biting and scratching. I opened my eyes.

It was _him_.

I looked at him. I just stared. His emotions were hidden behind his usual stoic mask, but from years of reading him, I saw the rage and concern that filled his eyes. I knew I was supposed to be mad at him. I knew he was bad. But seeing him there, knowing that he still cared, broke my heart. I hadn't shed a tear when that scum had been in the process of raping me, but now I let loose the flood.

Fang pulled me to him, and I just cried.

I don't know how long we sat there- pretending that nothing had happened between us- but eventually I came to my senses.

"Where's Iggy?"

* * *

3rd POV

Iggy sat upright and winced as pain shot through his leg. Fang's little minions from the ball were here, and they were all looking at him in puzzlement. The kids were surrounding him- mother henning him.

"Wait. So you guys are on the good side?" He spoke in confusion. The group looked at one another, and slowly nodded.

* * *

**YAY! They've discovered each others' secret!**

**Reviewing would mean a lot to me :)**


End file.
